simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Post Syndrome (Term)
The affects immediately after a Kill (Pre-unity) or transfer when all the pent up emotions and feelings that have been supressed since turnover come flooding back. If the transfer (or Kill) is good then the postsyndome effects will be positive, allowing the renSime or channel to release any pent up feelings, whether negative or positive. Also known as Post Reaction, Post-transfer syndrome, or "post." (Source: Index card file. Sime Surgeon -- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Madder crying himself out; Digen flying into rage and attacking Imrahan. The moment transfer completed, all blocked sensitivities and emotions (not "stored up feelings" but the ability to feel) come out, including sex in an overwhelming wave. Person remains highly unstable for hours, somewhat unstable for days. Channel must experience this in order to produce it in the simes serviced. Or perhaps just "post transfer reaction" --- rare for it to be too deep in a Gen (at least Tecton). Ilyana needs the emotional release "post" or "post transfer" seems to describe the situation or time immediately following transfer. If channel only feels balanced, blank or flat after transfer, Donor should bring him into a full post reaction. Digen's immediate reaction after transfer is to go hyperconscious to duoconscious to pure hypoconsciousness --- all the sensual impressions of his and Ilyana's bodies -- moving toward Lortuen consummation. A good transfer brings two weeks of unquenshable optimism, feeling that everything is going right, success will come, any setback is only a problem that can be solved. This is the way things should be. A poor transfer can mean chronic Need (build up), depression to some extent, more worry. (Source: Index card file. Jacquelne Lichtenberg's replies to question by Jackil Garrett) Jackil Garrett suggests: "release all stored up feelings -- NO, Never!" Feelings are possible again. Because the channel's emotions are non-functional, non-responsive to certain psychological stimuli, when the emotions again become possible, in postsyndrome, they are used immediately by the psyche to internalize experiences. The channel's postsyndrome is more intense because the channel's whole nervous system is more sensitive. The channel must experience postsyndrome so he can cause the renSime also to experience it -- cause the renSime to lose control. (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever) Post-transfer depression, several days after, can be normal. Digen figures he'd have to get through "enormous post-transfer emotional purges" before his nerves would be clear enough for sex. "...logged a completed post-transfer catharsis." "Drab physical necessity of post-transfer." "Systemic realignment." Four-Plus Donors also experience a form of Post. After transfer with Ilyana, Digen wants to cry, but Ilyana won't let him -- wants to collimate all his turbulent energies into sexual arousal. "This is better for you, Digen, the natural way." Digen says he must clear himself -- focusing on sexual release won't relieve his secondary system. Tecton Donor would let the full hysterical postsyndrome run its course, guarding him from all destructive pain, and then he would go to Mora. Digen gets VERY possessive of Im (is that dependency?) "You're MINE, God damn it all, MINE!" Characterized by super (acute) sensitive hypoconsciousness periods.